


不莱梅之路 8

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom





	不莱梅之路 8

>8~老虎和狐獴

关于接下来一学期我要做的制作人project，这周末之前我就要把申请表填好交到主任办公室，做决定的时间并不多。

在填这学期的申请表之前，我去看了很多同学的练习表演，不仅是公开练习生们分成的那三组，还有很多非公开练习生，我也去看了他们的练习。

不到十天时间，笔记本记了二十多页，其中有很多是关于那些非公开练习生的内容，就不多说，关于目前公开练习生的那三组，在我的笔记里，hiphop组→强烈的男公关，声乐组→像花一样复杂的人际小团体，表演组→不知从何下手的我的同伴。

我一开始还挺怕hoshi的，总觉得他好像并不欢迎我，但后来我每次去表演教室，他休息时间都会过来说话逗我，还带了家里姐姐做的点心给我吃。我和他说什么，他也总是笑眯眯的，又让我觉得他脾气软软的，好像很好说话。

前几天午休的时候，我出校门去买奶茶，正好碰到徐明浩在外面超市买烟，我们顺路一起回学校，我想起来，问他，“要去二号楼顶楼吗？”

徐明浩停下脚步，睁大眼睛，说，“这个你都知道了？”

“哦。”我说，“之前自己闲逛过去的，看到顶楼那有很多烟头。”

他黑色头发后的那双细眼睛看着我，说，“那你呢，回宿舍吗？”

我也看他，说，“我随便啊，都行。”

他没说什么，我们继续往前走了一会，快走到宿舍楼了，我心里一直盘算，忽然听到徐明浩说，“那陪我抽根烟吧，行吗。”

“哦，ok啊。”我说。

在二号楼顶楼，我习惯地拉了上次坐的那把椅子，在遮阳伞下面坐下，跟徐明浩说，“你知道吗，我之前有一次半夜过来，大楼已经关了，我还是从后门楼梯一层层爬上来的。”

徐明浩靠着天台栏杆点烟，看了会儿远处的天空，又看我，说，“半夜过来？你一个人？”

“那可不。”我说。

我看着徐明浩，忽然想到那个深夜，那天Vernon好像也是站在那里。

我总是想着Vernon那天说要告诉我的秘密，后来自己又来了顶楼几次。我本来怕显得自己像是太刻意来找他，还会打扮得很随意，手里拿个咖啡，饭盒，香烟什么的，但来了好几次，都没见到他人，那种刻意的心思也就淡了，三五不时想起来，就过来这里看一眼。

徐明浩问我，“想什么呢？”

“哦，没事。”我说，“之前我有一次过来，也碰到Vernon在这抽烟来着。”

徐明浩听了，问我，“你老跑这来干嘛？”

“啧。”我说，“不行吗。”

他只是笑，像想说什么，还是没说。

我问他怎么了，他说算了，没什么，没事。

“诶噫，这样最讨厌了。”我推他胳膊，说，“说啊。”

他抬起手，笑着躲我，最后也没跟我说，只是说，“这个地方都是男的过来抽烟的，你以后尽量少来吧。”

我说，“不你让我过来的吗？”

徐明浩说，“我能一样吗？”

我“啧”了一声，假装懒得理他，其实不知道该怎么接话，趴着天台栏杆看外面的风景。

他在我身边，细弱的胳膊也一样撑在栏杆，我总觉得他是不是在看我，但不好意思转头确认，只希望这时吹过的风让我的头发侧脸在他眼里显得好看一些。

我看着那阵风把香烟的白雾吹散，忽然听到徐明浩说，“对了。”

“？”我没看他，眼光一直看着远处学校外的车水马龙。

“你那个制作人申请表填好了吗。”他问我。

我叹了口气，说，“没啊，这周末前就要交了。”

徐明浩又问我，还没有想好做哪个组的制作人吗。

我岔开话题，问他，“对了，你们这三个组，最后只有一组能出道吗？”

徐明浩好像不愿意聊这种烦心事，只是靠着栏杆抽烟，过了会，还是说，“应该还会调整吧，也有可能每个组都挑出几个，这么组成一个组合。”

我哦了一声，说，“其实我也去看声乐组和hiphop组的练习了，感觉大家都做得挺好的。”

我说着，心里一下子挺感性的，跟徐明浩说，“就是一种挺特别的感觉吧，我之前其实也没有特别了解偶像这些，本来一开始和你们不认识吧，觉得有几个人都能直接消消乐了。但是认识你们之后，发现你们每个人都有不可取代的地方。怎么说呢，我真的觉得，以后你们当中谁不能出道都挺遗憾的。”

徐明浩也陷入感性，安静地抽了会烟，说，“消消乐是hoshi哥和woozi哥吧。”

我说，“这并不是我整段话的重点。”

“(*ﾟ —ﾟ*)。”徐明浩说。

“啊，对了。”我想起来，说，“你知道——”这有点太日系小说了，我酝酿一下才能说出口，“你知道皇帝的老虎和狐獴吗？”

“怎么了？”徐明浩看看我，说，“以前有这个说法。”

“是什么意思？”我问他。

这是在我转学过来之前，更早的事情。徐明浩告诉我，hiphop组并不是我以为的三个成员，当时的hiphop组也不是像现在这样以无队长的形式活动的。

他跟我说，其实之前的公开练习生比现在要多，当时公开的十七个练习生里，后来有四个人退学了。

“诶，他们是放弃不当偶像了吗。”我说，“还是去别的学校了？”

“都有。”徐明浩没看我。

他说，“所以你刚才说的话，你说你觉得我们每个人都有不可取代的地方，无论谁最后不能出道都挺遗憾的。”

“我真的是这么想的。”我赶快说。

“哦，我知道。”他说，“要是那四个人没走，你现在也会觉得他们是不能缺少的，你明白我的意思吧。”

我听他这么说，就觉得心里很乱，很压抑，好像自己也是个练习生。

我没法看他，也没法回答他，心里只是分神地想，不要问别人你明白我的意思吗，要问，我说清楚了吗。

徐明浩的声音说，“哎，当偶像就是挺残酷的，有的话虽然很好听，但是只能听一半。要是每个人都不可取代，其实就是每个人都可有可无。”

我很惊讶他对我说这么直接的话，又想，我之前怎么会觉得他是一个肤浅的人。品味是一回事，但他的心比我以为的，是一片更深的海。

人看到不擅长游泳的人，并不会就认为他智力很低，但看到庸俗的品味，却认为那一定就会指向一颗庸俗的心。唉，一切都只不过是心外的衣服，它们距离一个人的本质是相同的遥远。

我撑着天台栏杆看向天空，忽然一瞬间想起文俊辉来。奇怪的想法。

徐明浩给我说了一些以前的事情，原来目前我知道的分成三个组的公开练习生，在之前并不是固定的分组，Vernon以前居然在表演组待过一段时间，

天哪，当时我在干什么，在外国干什么，为什么没有早一年转学过来。Vernon跳舞的时候一定非常非常帅，天，我都错过了什么啊。

如果Vernon和徐明浩是同一组，那我填申请表还纠结什么呢，啊，如果能再加上Joshua。我在心里幻想着，又想，还是算了，Joshua一看就四肢不协调，还是别跳了。

当时的三个队长，还有校园革命前的最后一场自由制度DreFes，那个空降的长头发公开练习生，曾经以魔法为卖点而短暂活动过的双人组合，或者和转学离开的同伴们的另一种重逢。

还有很多，太多了，发生过的那么多事情，他都讲得好简略，我有好多想问的话，甚至有点不知道该从哪里问起。

空降转学过来之后立刻成为公开练习生的那个人，不仅竟然能进入人际关系毛线球的学生会，还主理运营了学生投票改革前的最后一场自由制度DreFes [魔女的诅咒~forever young]。

那是一场很漫长的校园比赛，不停变换重组的组合成员，成员人数不同类别不同也可以竞赛，或者以同一首歌改编而进行的竞赛，比赛途中甚至产生了三个队长组成的组合，比起比赛，更像是在最后一次自由规则之下的狂欢和抗争。

DreFes终局时的凌晨，以票距而获胜的皇帝。和手臂脱臼的，差一点就能咬断皇帝喉咙的老虎。新的秩序从那时开始升起。

关于狐獴这样一种动物，外表长相可爱，也是非常有群族集体观念的动物，在热带草原的洞穴中过着嬉戏社交的群居生活。但它们的身体很难存储脂肪，这意味着狐獴必须时刻猎食，任何一次失败脱手的捕猎都有可能导致饥饿的死亡结局。  
这样脆弱的狐獴，却有着对毒素免疫的身体。因此在捕食蜘蛛和刺虫时，即使无必要，狐獴也会本能地将遇到的毒蛇咬死。

这是一件非常奇怪的事情，虽然徐明浩把这个故事讲得很简略，但那个刚转学过来就在学生会里挟势弄权的转校生。

我想起那个深夜，Vernon在天台对我讲的曾经的故事。难道那个利用规则把DreFes比赛给固化成一潭死水的人也是他吗。

这真的太奇怪了，因为徐明浩说起那个人时，是以一种很温和，甚至想念的神情。

我有太多想问的了，但关于那个转校生，徐明浩显然已经不想再说什么了。

“你以后可能会见到吧。”徐明浩跟我说。他看了一眼手表，说午休快结束了，又问我下午是什么课。

我跟他说是producer strategy和乐理，他听了，用那种很逗的表情睁大眼睛看我，迟疑地说，“我听说那个课好像是……？”

我哦了一声，说producer strategy是校长的课。

徐明浩很有兴趣，立刻问我，“怎么样，上课害怕吗？”

“诶，还行啊。”我说，“这节课作业挺少的，而且感觉校长挺好说话的。”

徐明浩嗤地笑了一声，到大遮阳伞下伸手拎起我放着的背包，说，“走吧下去，等会上课了。”

我哦了一声，赶快跟上他，又听见他说，“你是不是看谁都觉得挺好说话的。”

“啊？”我说。

“hoshi哥吧，你也觉得好说话，圆佑哥吧，你也觉得好说话。”徐明浩按了电梯键，说。

我一下子没忍住笑了一声，他偏头看我，黑色的长刘海一落，目光变得影绰。“笑什么？”他说。

“没事，就觉得你刚才说话语气特逗。”我说。

电梯到了，叮地一声打开，徐明浩伸手扶电梯门，我还在笑，他说，“行了，别笑了，进烤箱了。”

我听了笑得更厉害，看到他要伸手过来碰到我，我才赶快躲开，一步迈进电梯。

徐明浩看了我一眼，跟着进来。

我眼光看着电梯往下的楼层，说，“对了，那个，hiphop组的圆佑前辈，之前是不是也有什么事情来着。”

徐明浩听了，看我，说，“怎么了？”

我哦了一声，说，“我听别人说的，好像是因为那样，才只上台不表演，但不知道是什么事。”

“谁跟你说的？”徐明浩问我。

徐明浩这么看着我，他本来就长得像街霸游戏的打手，这里电梯空间封闭，只有我和他单独两个人。我本来以为已经和徐明浩很熟悉了，但他那双阴郁的眼睛这么盯着我看，我忽然还是有点害怕，下意识往后退了一步。

徐明浩看着我，忽然笑了一下，说，“你这什么表情？”

“怕你杀人越货。”我说。

他看着我笑，说，“好主意，我来试试。”

他说着竟然真的抬起手，假装要拉我，我耳朵热得不行，啪地打开他胳膊，说，“别了吧，咱俩估计差不多重，说不定我还能反杀你。”

他听了，低头看看他自己手腕，又看我的胳膊。

我跟他说，“别看了，我就胳膊细，身上藏的肉可多了。”

他听了，细眼睛笑着打量我，说，“哦，是吗？”

妈的。我心里想。为什么又这样，为什么又他妈的总是这样，你明说的话我们就开始谈恋爱不行吗。

我这么想，就觉得他让我很烦，胃里很不舒服。

往教室去的路上，我试探地又问了徐明浩关于全圆佑的事，他啧了一声，反问我，“你是不是想当hiphop组的制作人？”

f存档成功！


End file.
